


Frerard Oneshots

by mi_cro_wave



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_cro_wave/pseuds/mi_cro_wave
Summary: hope you liked my first ever work here on ao3! i usually write on wattpad, but i’ve been using ao3 a lot more frequently as of late. therefore, i thought i might try out writing on here!





	1. Chapter 1

### Tattooed Tears

I leant over the counter, the entire café barren of any noise or life. I worked the final shift; the time when no one wants to go out and get coffee.

I mean, it's understandable. If I wasn't working here, I don't think I'd even be outside at midnight.

I'd asked - on multiple occasions - why we stayed open until one o'clock n the morning, but I don't think I ever got a straight answer. Meaning that I would be working the 11:00-1:00 shift for the rest of my time there.

As I thought more about my job, the café, and other meaningless things, my head began to rest against the counter and my eyes started to slowly shut.

I don't know exactly how much time passed after that, but what I do know is that my eyes quickly opened and my head shot up to the sound of the bell.

A short, young man walked in, with a giant grin spread across his face. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair, styled in a fringe. And, my god, he was hot.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, walking right up to the counter, the smile still plastered on his face, "A latte and bagel to have in, please."

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered out, my face turning beet red, almost immediately, "F-Five dollars plea-please."

"Yep, here you go," he said, placing the money on the counter and shooting me a smile.

I attempted to smile back, but I faltered and just placed the money into the till. I'm just not good around people - especially attractive people.

"You s-seem overly happy," I commented, trying to start some sort of conversation. I mean, he was the first customer I had gotten in weeks.

"It was my birthday today," he boasted, excitedly, "I got my first tattoo!"

"Woah, r-really?" I exclaimed, highly intrigued. Being an aspiring artist, I'm fascinated by anything creative around me. I guess my main interest has always been in tattoos, though; their immense detail and the amount of hard work that goes into doing one amazes me.

"I tried getting one when I was younger, but I didn't get away with it," he chuckled, "my height, or something, put them off."

"Y-You are quite short..." I mumbled to myself.

"You think so?" he smirked, crossing his arms.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry! You weren't m-meant to hear th-that," I stuttered out, completely embarrassed.

"It's fine, man. Don't sweat it," he smiled, "You seem very nervous."

I walked over to the machine and began making his coffee, my face still bright red.

"I'm n-not usually like this, I s-swear..." I said, trying to convince him.

"I guess my immense beauty was just too much for you to handle," he joked, flicking his fringe out of his face, dramatically.

I looked up at him, as my face turned even more red, if possible. I quickly looked back down to the coffee I was preparing, as I added the milk. Then, I placed it onto its saucer and onto the counter in front of him, along with his pre-made bagel.

"Woah, this looks great, thanks," he said, with a genuine smile on his face, as he picked the tray up and walked over to a table near the back.

Just as he was about to sit down at the table, he stopped and turned back around to walk over to me. I gave him a look of confusion before he said, slightly nervously, "Hey, I'd quite like to get to know you..."

"Um, y-yeah?" I said, still fairly confused.

"There doesn't really seem to be anyone here right now," he said, coughing awkwardly, "Would you like to sit with me for a bit?"

"Oh, I-"

"You don't have to, I'm sorry. Was I too forward?"

I smiled shyly, "No, you were f-fine," I replied.

"Oh, thank god," he breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling slightly, "I'll meet you at the table by the window."

"Y-Yeah," I whispered, as I watched him walk over to the table.

I took in a large intake of breath and quickly turned around to face the coffee machine again. My hands shook a little as I tried to make myself a large black coffee, but I continued nonetheless. I'd need something to calm my nerves when talking to this guy.

Once my coffee was made, I picked it up, wrapping my hands around it and walking over to the table that the man was still sitting at.

"I'm s-sorry if that coffee isn't very g-good, by the way," I commented as I sat down in the chair opposite him, placing my coffee on the table, "I don't really g-get too much practice, as there aren't t-too many people wanting c-coffee at this time."

"Well, I plan on changing that," he smiled at me, before taking a sip of his coffee, "The café is great, this drink is wonderful, and the company is just exquisite."

My cheeks immediately turned red at his comment, and I turned my head away from him.

"So, Gerard?" he started, causing my head to shoot up at my name. I quickly realised that he had read it off my name tag, before I could get too concerned. "What the hell are you doing working here?"

"O-Oh, uh," I started, fiddling with my hands under the table, "I'm working towards getting a job doing art, in my free time. But I need something to pay the bills, really."

"You're an artist?" he asked, his eyes wide with intrigue and excitement,"That's so fucking cool, dude."

"I-I mean I w-wouldn't really-" I began, before quickly being cut off by the guy speaking again.

"Could you design a tattoo for me one day? I want them covering my whole entire body eventually," he asked, the growing excitement obvious in his features.

"I don't really kn-know if I'm qu-qualified for that sort of-"

"Nonsense! Whatever you make will be spectacular, I'm sure," he interrupted, a big smile spread across his face.

"Well, th-thanks," I said, before taking a sip of coffee to try and cover my blushing face.

He smirked, "It's cute that I can make you blush that easy." 

"I-I, uh-" I stuttered, attempting to somehow reply to his comments. My eyes began to wander, as I became more nervous under his gaze. So I quickly tried to change the subject, "W-What did you g-get a t-tat-tattoo of?"

"Oh, right! A jack-o-lantern," he smiled, "My birthday being on Halloween, and all that."

"W-Wait, it's Halloween t-today?" I exclaimed, somehow still stuttering.

"Yeah," he chuckled, the corners of his eyes creasing up as he smiled, "I mean, it's past midnight now, so technically it was Halloween yesterday."

I quickly checked my watch, as it displayed: 1:02 on its face. "Oh god, s-sorry. I was meant to c-close up a few m-minutes ago," I said, hurriedly getting up from the chair and picking up our dirty crockery.

"Here, let me help with that," he said, taking some of the things from me, his hand brushing against mine.

As his skin came into contact with my own, I took a sharp intake of breath, feeling sparks running through my body. My eyes shot upwards, to meet his own.

"I-I, um..." he stuttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"N-Now it's your t-turn t-to get flustered," I said, slightly in shock at the sudden confidence I seemed to have gained.

"I guess you're right," he smiled at me, taking all of the crockery and placing it back on the table.

"Wha-" I began, before he cut me off with his lips pressing against my own.

I stood in shock, completely unmoving. Although, as soon as I regained myself, I began to kiss back. His hand came up to rest on my cheek, before he slowly pulled away. With his hand still on my cheek, he brought his thumb across and gently caressed my parted lips.

"I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you behind the counter," he breathed out.

"That might have b-been the best k-kiss I've ever had, y-yet I don't even know your n-name," I sighed, trailing off slightly at the end as I started to get lost in his eyes.

"I'm Frank," he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked my first ever work here on ao3! i usually write on wattpad, but i’ve been using ao3 a lot more frequently as of late. therefore, i thought i might try out writing on here!


	2. Chapter 2

### Bucket Lists

"Remember those bucket list things we made in like 6th Grade?" I hear Gerard call out from the next room.

"Oh, you mean the ones that we said we'd complete by the time we're twenty-one?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, walking in through the door, with paper clasped in his hands.

"Oh my god, is this them?" I exclaim, grabbing the folded up paper with 'FRANK' scrawled on the front of it.

"I can't believe my mum kept these," Gerard smiles, unfolding the one left in his hands. "Hey, I know! We still have the rest of summer until we have to go to college, why don't we try to help each other finish them early?"

"That's such a great idea," I smile at him, before opening mine up and beginning to read it, "There's probably some stupid ones here that we would never be able to do, but then again we were eleven."

"Yeah, I mean, as much as I would love to meet the X-Men, I don't think it's going to happen."

"Well, let's get some pens, sit down, and work our way through them," I smile, grabbing some pens from the pot on the counter and taking a seat at the dinner table. Gerard walks over with his list and sits in the chair next to mine, taking one of the pens from my hand.

"Right, so first one I can cross off is 'Go on a road trip', we did that a couple of months ago!" I grin, drawing a tick next to the point on my list, "We need to do that again, it was so much fun."

Gerard nods in reply, and draws the attention to his list. "Well, 'Graduate' can definitely go, that one was yesterday." he smiles, following suit and checking off his list as well.

We continue like this for about half an hour, ticking and crossing out things that we've either already done or will never do. Eventually, we're both left with about four or five on our list to try to complete over the summer.

"Come on, Frank! Why can't you tell me what your last one is?" Gerard laughs, trying to grab the paper out of my hands whilst I hold it as far away from him as I can get it.

"It's embarrassing!" I exclaim, my cheeks turning an even deeper red.

"Dude, we were eleven, how embarrassing can it be?" he scoffs, giving up and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Seriously, can we just move on?" I sigh, "Look, let's read out our lists and see what we'll be doing over the summer." 

"Alright, well eleven-year-old me wants to go paint balling, name a star, write a comic book or zine, and do karaoke," he reads out.

"I still can't believe that you've never done karaoke! Not even at a party or something?"

"Nope, never," he smiles, a look of excitement on his face.

"Well, mine says that I need to get a tattoo, write a song, ride a Ferris Wheel, solve a Rubiks Cube, and have my fi-" I read, before stopping myself and stuttering out, "I-I mean, uh, like go bungee jumping."

"It's not that, we crossed that one off because you said that you would literally rather die than jump off a cliff. What were you really going to say, Frank?"

My face reddens even more and I fold up the paper, stuffing it into my pocket, "N-Nothing, it really doesn't matter. I don't want to do it anyway," I stammer, nervously.

"Seriously, Frank," Gerard smiles up at me, sweetly, "I don't care what it is, will you just tell me?"

"N-No, I can't. It's something I've lied about before and it would ju-"

"Frankie," he says softly, bringing his hand up to rest on my arm, "It doesn't matter, whatever it is, I'm your best friend."

"Fine," I sigh in defeat, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I wanted to have my first kiss," I mumble, keeping my head down.

"To have your first-" Gerard questions, bringing his hand back, "But you kissed a girl in 7th Grade, didn't you?"

"No, Gee. I lied because you kissed Lindsey and I didn't want to feel left out of your conversations about it," I reply, still looking down into my lap, "After that, I sort of came to terms with the fact that it wasn't going to happen."

"Why the hell wouldn't it have happened? Girls were swooning all over you throughout high school, and anyone of them would've been happy to have you. What's the big deal?" he says, seeming very confused.

I take a deep breath before looking straight into Gerard's eyes, "I'm gay, Gee. I've never kissed a guy - or a girl, for that matter - because I've never had the courage to." "It's not like anyone would've wanted to anyway," I mumble, as an afterthought.

Gerard nods slowly in reply, before looking back up at me and replying with, "Alright. Cool."

I blink back in shock at the nonchalant response, "W-What? What do you mean 'cool'?"

"It's cool," he smiles slightly, "But what's not cool is the fact that you think nobody would want to kiss you."

My breath catches in my throat as I see the sad look on his face, and I quickly reply, "But they wouldn't, would they? No one ever has done. All I've ever wanted is for someone to just take me by surprise, you know? I'll be in the middle of doing something and they just swoop me off my feet. You know wha-"

Suddenly, Gerard is out of his chair and his lips are pressed firmly against mine. I let out a small gasp of shock, freezing up against him. 

Although, I quickly realise what's actually happening and I reciprocate and start to kiss him back. The warmth spreads between us, and I feel Gerard smile as he brings his hands up to hold the sides of my face. I push forward slightly harder, before pulling away completely and looking up into his eyes.

We stand in silence for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes, the tension growing thicker and thicker.

"S-So, that was..." I try to stutter out, still in shock.

"Something to cross off the bucket list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely less proud of this one than the last one, but i’ve got some good ideas lined up to write (:


End file.
